


El primer diciembre de todos los tiempos

by CoreCT



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Cosas lindas y navideñas, Humor, o un intento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreCT/pseuds/CoreCT
Summary: Enrico observa la barra de chocolate en su mano y se dice que, a pesar de todo, la temporada navideña no es tan mala. En el momento en que va a romper el empaque, la risa alocada de Yumiko lo sorprende. Se inclina un poco para alcanzar a ver la causa de esa risa y descubre que casi todo el rostro de Heinkel está lleno de chicle.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	El primer diciembre de todos los tiempos

**Author's Note:**

> Empecemos con lo de ley: Hellsing no me pertenece. Tomé prestada la historia para crear mis estupideces sin sentido, con fines puramente de entretenimiento, etc., etc.  
> Dicho lo cual, este es el regalo de un intercambio navideño, organizado por un foro de fanfiction de Hellsing. La petición decía "algo tierno de la Navidad en la infancia de los miembros de alguna de las organizaciones, ya sea Hellsing, Iscariote, los Gansos o Millenium". "Algo tierno" y "de la Navidad"... Debo confesar que lo tierno, suave, esponjoso y, en especial, lo navideño no se me da tan bien como a otros, de hecho, no se me da en absoluto, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo aquí. Espero no decepcionar/horrorizar a mi amiga secreta (Reeth Malina Westerna) o a cualquier otro lector.

Es ocho de diciembre y Enrico no entiende el alboroto, pero las monjas dijeron que todos debían trabajar como un equipo, así que se encuentra ahí, con dos figurillas de cerámica en las manos y un nulo entusiasmo por la situación. Al menos, no es el único, lo cual tampoco es un consuelo... Algunas de las monjas y los niños mayores están ocupados acomodando el árbol y la base para el pesebre, mientras que el resto de huérfanos, expectantes y muy alegres, reciben algunos adornos y más figurillas. Enrico frunce el ceño y piensa, por décima vez desde que ese día empezó, que todo eso es tonto.

Es cierto que ya ha visto decoración navideña antes, pero también es cierto que nunca ha participado de manera activa en el proceso y, aun así, no puede sentirse emocionado por la perspectiva. Lo único que puede hacer es terminar con eso rápido, colocar sus piezas en el pesebre en cuanto esté montado y listo para ello. Baja la vista a sus manos y ve las figuras de un pastor y una oveja. Una monja que pasa por ahí y, en ese momento, se detiene a su lado, le dice con una voz amable:

\- Un benefactor las donó hace varios años; ya están viejas, pero les tenemos mucho cariño - termina y luego coloca su mano en la cabeza del niño, en una suave caricia. Enrico quiere gruñir ante el gesto, pero sólo se remueve un poco incómodo, sin que la religiosa se percate de ello, y, cuando ella se va, resopla molesto. No le gusta la familiaridad con que todos se comportan entre sí y, aunque Enrico lleve algunos meses en el orfanato, aún no le agrada esa cercanía. Ni siquiera conoce el nombre de más de cinco niños, aunque haya tenido que aprender el de las religiosas.

No obstante, pone atención a las palabras de la monja: las figurillas son viejas; pasa sus pulgares por los contornos de éstas y se resiste a rascar la pintura, porque es verdad que las piezas se ven antiguas, pero, a pesar del tiempo, bien cuidadas. Un pastor y una oveja... Encoge los hombros y se dice que no está mal; no le habría gustado recibir gallinas o patos como algunos de los niños más pequeños. ¿En el pesebre en que nació Jesús había patos y gallinas? Nunca ha visto un establo real, tampoco ha visitado una granja en su vida, pero las gallinas y los patos son animales comunes del campo, ¿o no? Entonces tal vez sí hubiera en el lugar en que nació Jesús. Pero un pastor con una sola oveja... Ni siquiera podría ser llamado pastor. Sería ridículo.

Enrico levanta la mirada y busca por toda la habitación, pues seguramente hay alguien que tenga más estatuillas de ovejas. Cerca de la puerta alcanza a ver a una niña de cabello negro y ojos rasgados, que sostiene dos ovejas más y, a su lado, ¿un niño? Tiene el cabello corto -como un niño- y rubio y también tiene dos figurillas de ovejas en las manos. Oh, cinco animales, bien, no es un rebaño espectacular, pero tampoco tan mediocre. Se avergonzaría de ser un pastor tan pobre si sólo se tratara de un animal.

No se da cuenta de que no ha apartado la mirada de ese punto en la habitación hasta que la niña de cabello negro se le acerca y le dice:

\- Tú tienes al pastor.

Enrico no alcanza a responder cuando el -niño- rubio también se acerca. - ¿Y eso qué?, Yumiko - le reclama a la niña. - Nosotros tenemos la mayor parte de ovejas.

\- Pero el pastor es más importante - Enrico por fin habla, enojado por las palabras del otro niño.

\- Si no hubiera ovejas, el hombre no podría ser pastor - el rubio dice ufano.

\- Las ovejas son demasiados tontas; sin pastor, se perderían - Enrico contesta inmediatamente.

\- Nunca he visto una oveja, ¿realmente son tan tontas? - Yumiko interrumpe la confrontación con un gesto de confusión.

\- Yo tampoco - el rubio se detiene a pensar.

\- Bueno, yo sí y puedo decir que son muy tontas - Enrico tampoco ha visto una, pero eso no anula la seguridad en sus palabras. - Las ovejas necesitan al pastor para vivir. Él es quien las lleva a los buenos pastos, además, las conduce a sitios seguros para dormir y esas cosas.

Yumiko y el otro niño tararean, sin comprometerse, mientras continúan meditando la cuestión.

\- Entonces... - la niña vuelve a hablar después de un momento. - ¿Alguien ya pensó en qué lugar quedarían mejor? - mira, curiosa, a ambos niños. Al notar que ninguno parece tener idea, ofrece: - Creo que sé dónde se verían bien, vamos. - Y camina a la fila que las monjas han organizado con el propósito de que los niños pasen ordenadamente hasta el pesebre.

Enrico se molesta de nuevo, porque él debería elegir el lugar para colocar las piezas, pues, como dijo, tiene al pastor, pero no tiene tiempo de expresar ninguno de sus justos pensamientos, cuando ve que lo han dejado solo. Refunfuña un poco y luego se coloca en la fila, como los demás. Resulta que el lugar que la niña escoge no está mal y, por lo menos, el pastor sobresale entre el resto del rebaño, no por su tamaño, sino por la dignidad de su figura, y Enrico incluso se permite una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Al final del día, cuando las cajas de las decoraciones están vacías y todo está donde debe estar, la madre superiora se acerca a observar el resultado. - Se ve precioso, niños, lo han hecho muy bien - la mujer dice complacida. - ¿Qué les parece si celebramos con chocolate caliente? 

Enrico ha aprendido que el chocolate caliente es preparado sólo en ocasiones "especiales", como cuando una fuerte tormenta asusta a los más pequeños, o el día es particularmente frío y desolado y nadie puede ir afuera a jugar, o alguien está triste o enfermo. Ésta no parece ser una de esas ocasiones, aunque, en cierta medida, haya sido fastidiosa, pero Enrico decide que está lo suficientemente cansado como para objetar -mentalmente- el hecho, además, le gusta mucho el chocolate caliente, por lo que asiente al igual que los otros huérfanos.

* * *

Diciembre pasa rápidamente, casi sin que se dé cuenta, casi, porque hay algo que se lo recuerda. Es imposible evitar el pesebre y el árbol decorado, pues fueron colocados en un rincón del comedor, la única habitación lo suficientemente espaciosa para ponerlos. A pesar de todo, de su incomprensión y desinterés en el ambiente festivo, a Enrico le gusta ver sus figurillas destacar entre las demás, además, todo el conjunto luce bien, aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta. Sin embargo, la visión del árbol lo mantiene en un constante mal humor; cuando por fin descubre el origen de esa tradición, se enfada en silencio, pues se trata de una tradición pagana, aunque las monjas hayan dicho lo contrario y hayan mencionado a no sabe qué santos. 

\- No me gusta - Enrico dice resentido, mientras pasa cerca del árbol, en su camino hacia la parte trasera del comedor. Hoy le toca ayudar a recoger los platos del desayuno y llevarlos a la cocina, hasta la enorme tarja donde son lavados.

\- A mí sí - una voz lo sorprende al cruzar la puerta. Se trata, nuevamente, de ese niño rubio.

\- Nadie te preguntó - responde con un tono frío y empuja con más fuerza el carrito donde lleva los platos.

El rubio no dice nada, sólo le lanza una mirada aguda e irritada.

\- Heinkel - repentinamente entra otra voz en la cocina. - ¿Quién es Babbo Natale?

\- No sé - el niño le responde a una Yumiko muy agitada. - ¿Dónde oíste eso?

\- Todos los niños lo mencionan. Se preguntan si vendrá hoy por la noche y qué les traerá.

\- Babbo Natale da regalos a las personas buenas - Enrico interviene orgulloso de tener la información.

Los otros dos niños se quedan callados, mirándolo atentamente. - ¿Y vendrá hoy? - Yumiko inquiere, esperanzada, después de unos segundos de silencio.

\- Yo creo - Enrico encoge los hombros. - Se supone que llega en Nochebuena.

\- Heinkel, ¿somos buenas personas? - de inmediato, Yumiko se dirige a su amigo.

\- Eh... No sé... 

\- Podríamos preguntarle al padre Anderson - Yumiko sugiere y luego toma del brazo a Heinkel. En un parpadeo, ambos niños salen de la cocina y dejan a un Enrico desconcertado, todavía con las manos en el carrito de los platos.

Por la noche, las monjas se esmeran con la cena para todos los residentes del orfanato; es algo sencillo, pero que se ajusta a lo tradicional; no es que Enrico sepa mucho de eso, pero ha oído cosas. Después, escuchan misa en la vieja iglesia anexa al hospicio; el padre Anderson es quien preside. Algún día será tan respetado como él, piensa Enrico al notar la atención y obediencia que todos demuestran al sacerdote; no, lo ha decidido: será mejor que él. Y así, se va a dormir con el estómago lleno y el esbozo infantil y, ciertamente, ingenuo de un gran proyecto, y no recuerda en absoluto todo ese asunto de Babbo Natale y las buenas personas. No obstante, a la mañana siguiente, una sorpresa lo espera en el comedor.

* * *

Él no quería un juguete, ¿para qué? Y sin embargo, ahora está en el gran patio del orfanato, sentado en la orilla de una de las jardineras, con una pelota de colores chillones a sus pies. El bullicio del resto de los niños jugando lo acompaña en su reflexión.

\- Oh... Esa pelota es muy bonita - Yumiko dice frente a él. - Yo recibí una muñeca... Yo no quería una muñeca - la niña menciona inconforme y frunce el ceño.   
Aunque Enrico entiende el sentimiento, no contesta nada.

\- Hagamos un intercambio. Tu pelota por mi muñeca- la niña vuelve a hablar.

\- No - Enrico dice extrañado. - Yo tampoco quiero una muñeca.

\- Oh... - Yumiko suena decepcionada, pero no se rinde: - Entonces, préstamela para jugar un poco, o... podemos jugar todos juntos.

\- No - él se niega otra vez y mueve los pies para sostener celosamente la pelota. - No quiero jugar.

La niña parece desanimarse completamente con eso y, luego, se da la vuelta y se retira. Un poco más allá, se une a Heinkel, quien lleva enredada en el torso una cuerda para saltar; no pasa mucho tiempo para que ambos niños rían y griten felices, mientras intentan saltar la cuerda. Enrico los mira detenidamente durante un buen rato, hasta que la envidia lo consume, la envidia por esa diversión desenfadada y fácil. Se levanta, toma el balón entre las manos y camina resuelto hacia ambos niños.

\- Lo están haciendo mal - dice una vez que se acerca.

\- No es cierto - ambos se defienden. 

\- Lo hacen.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Los has intentado antes? Si lo hubieras intentado antes, sabrías que no es tan fácil al principio - Heinkel dice con total seguridad.

\- No es tan difícil - Enrico pone los ojos en blanco, mientras baja la pelota. - Les ensenaré.

\- ¡Sí! Haremos una competencia, veamos quién puede saltar más tiempo sin equivocarse - Yumiko se muestra muy animada. 

\- No será justo para ustedes, les ganaré - Enrico se vanagloria y toma la cuerda de las manos de Heinkel, quien lo mira con incredulidad y cierta burla.

Más tarde, cuando las monjas ordenan que todos entren al edificio, pues el día está más frío, Yumiko y Heinkel aceptan que Enrico no es tan malo para saltar la cuerda; es verdad que se equivocó muchas veces, pero después de practicar un poco logró hacerlo decentemente. Heinkel casi quiso echarle en cara un "te lo dije", pero se contuvo, porque Enrico permitió que también jugaran con su pelota, lo cual alegró mucho a Yumiko.

Mas Enrico no repite la sesión de juegos; admite que fue divertido, pero no tiene la intención de perder el tiempo en tonterías como esas. No obstante, un día se encuentra en una situación inesperada, otra vez con ese par. Sucede unos días después de Año Nuevo. Enrico está caminando tranquilamente por el patio, cuando se detiene y observa la rara escena: una muñeca, en una de las ramas altas de la encina que está al fondo del terreno, es custodiada por esa niña... Yumiko -si recuerda bien-, en tanto el niño rubio ata su cuerda de una rama un poco más baja que la de la muñeca. 

\- ¿Qué hacen? - les pregunta y vuelve a examinar todo el cuadro.

\- Jugamos - Yumiko dice.

Enrico pone los ojos en blanco; se dio cuenta del juego desde la primera mirada, no es tonto, pero no está seguro de qué tipo sea ese. - A lo que me refiero es a qué juegan.

\- A los espías - la niña menciona como si fuera bastante obvio.

\- No, Yumie, somos agentes secretos - el niño dice una vez que baja del árbol.

Enrico vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco. - Es lo mismo.

\- ¿Lo es? - Yumiko pregunta con interés.

\- No es lo mismo. Un espía solamente consigue información a escondidas y un agente secreto tiene misiones de pelea y rescate y muchas otras cosas más - Heinkel explica y se sacude las manos, como si las tuviera llenas de tierra.

\- Nuestra misión es rescatar a Agnes - la niña añade.

\- ¿Quién es Agnes? 

\- La muñeca - Heinkel señala hacia arriba.

Enrico frunce el ceño al oír el nombre.

\- Es tan fea como la hermana Agnes - Yumiko se excusa con un poco de vergüenza. - Pensamos que le quedaría el nombre... pero no le digas a nadie.

\- No me interesan sus disparates, no se preocupen - Enrico cree que es un acto de nobleza el que hace al guardar silencio, aunque le parezca grosero llamar una muñeca con el nombre de una de las religiosas (conoce a la hermana Agnes, no le agrada, pero tampoco la odia). - ¿Y quién es el villano? 

\- ¿Villano? - ambos dicen al mismo tiempo.

\- Debe haber un villano, alguien malo que debe ser derrotado - les explica con calma. - El villano será quien rapte a la muñeca -se niega a llamarla Agnes- y contra quien lucharán los otros.

Yumiko y Heinkel se ven entre sí y luego ven a Enrico, pero no pronuncian ni una palabra.

\- Está bien - Enrico suspira. - ¿Quién subió la muñeca al árbol?

\- Heinkel.

\- Entonces Heinkel será el villano y tú, la agente. Yo seré el jefe.

\- ¿Por qué serás el jefe? - Heinkel pregunta con molestia.

\- Porque el agente necesita alguien que le diga qué hacer, alguien que lo guíe para que la misión tenga éxito. 

\- ¿Y por qué tú? - Heinkel reitera.

Enrico quiere decir que él es más inteligente, pero, por un momento, no cree que esa sea una respuesta adecuada. - Porque conozco muchas tácticas de agentes secretos - responde, en cambio. - ¿Ustedes conocen tácticas de agentes secretos?

Ambos niegan brevemente con la cabeza y, luego, dejan que él sea el jefe. 

\- Usaremos mi pelota como arma - él le dice a Yumiko, cuando se alejan del árbol para planear el ataque contra el villano, Heinkel, que vuelve a subir a la rama donde está Agnes y procede a desatar la cuerda para sostener a la muñeca con ésta.

* * *

El seis de enero, último día de los festejos navideños, los niños reciben su última dulce sorpresa: una pequeña bolsa llena de golosinas. Es después del desayuno cuando las monjas mencionan a la Befana y piden que todos hagan una fila, empezando por el más pequeño hasta el más grande. Las religiosas les entregan la bolsita y una prenda de suave lana tejida que ellas misma confeccionaron para los niños.

\- Parece que muchos nos visitan en esta temporada - Enrico escucha cuando sale del comedor en dirección al patio. Conoce esa voz.

\- Sí... ¿Pero quién es la Befana?

\- No tengo idea. Hey, Enrico, ¿tú sabes quién es la Befana? - Heinkel le dice y, junto a Yumiko, lo sigue afuera.

Enrico se enoja por la confianza con que le hablan, pero también quiere alardear porque recurren a él por ayuda. Sin embargo, no conoce a la Befana, nunca ha oído hablar de ella hasta ese momento. Está tentado en mentir, pero recuerda que no es correcto... Tal vez si sólo manipula un poco lo que sabe, no se considere una mentira. ¿Quién se enteraría?, además de estos dos. 

\- Bueno, es una mujer que regala cosas a los que portan bien.

\- Ah... Como ese Babbo Natale - Heinkel exclama al punto.

\- ¿Y a los que no se portan bien? - Yumiko murmura con cierta inquietud.

¿Qué importa? Enrico piensa, después de todo, ya han recibido una bolsa de caramelos, pero quizá un poquito más de imaginación no haga daño, quizá hasta pueda lograr que lo dejen en paz. Porque Enrico se ha percatado de que este par, por una razón que no comprende, lo busca más -lo que no nota y, aunque lo hiciera, jamás admitiría, es que él también los ronda más que antes-, y eso lo exaspera. - Les da una tunda.

Heinkel levanta una ceja en un signo de incredulidad y Yumiko se retuerce las manos un poco nerviosa. Enrico ve todo eso y decide continuar. - Los mete en un saco que carga especialmente para eso, lo cierra y luego les da de palos.

\- Eso no es verdad - Heinkel protesta y toma de la mano a Yumiko. - Si hiciera eso, habría venido por mí, porque me escabullí de mi tarea hace unos días y, después, me escondí para jugar con mi cuerda. - Heinkel podría usar como defensa el hecho de que fueron sólo unos minutos, si es que alguien más se enterara, y es que el cuidado del jardín es una actividad muy aburrida y un descanso no afecta el deshierbe (las hierbas secas seguirían ahí unos minutos después).

Enrico se da cuenta de que el otro niño confiesa esa falta para calmar a su amiga y se pregunta qué pudo hacer la niña para temer una reprimenda, quizá algo no tan grave como dejar botada la tarea semanal, pero todavía alarmante. - Seguramente estuvo demasiado ocupada para hacerlo esta vez, pero aun así podría volver - él dice con descaro.

\- No volverá. Si hubiera creído que merecía un castigo, no me habría dejado esto - el otro niño levanta la bolsita y la muestra como prueba innegable de su inocencia.

Enrico no sabe qué más decir, porque ese parece un argumento lógico, así que calla voluntariamente, por primera vez desde que los conoció. A pesar de las duras palabras, los otros niños hacen lo mismo, ofrecen una comprensión tácita, pues saben que todos pueden equivocarse, incluso los adultos, y es muy probable que lo que ha dicho Enrico sea algo que algún adulto inventó.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué recibiste de parte de las monjas? Yo tengo unos guantes - Yumiko es quien toma la palabra, después de un silencio que ha tranquilizado los ánimos adversos. - No me gustan.

\- Un gorro - saca la prenda tejida del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Quiere decir que tampoco le gusta -es extraño que Yumiko y él coincidan tanto-, pero sólo hace un gesto de desagrado. 

\- Es verde, me encanta ese color. Cambiemos - la niña vuelve a hablar.

\- No quiero unos guantes - definitivamente es extraño que Yumiko siga insistiendo en esos intercambios, aunque también es gracioso. Enrico no es un amargado sin remedio; puede reconocer que estos dos tienen su gracia.

\- Umm... A mí me regalaron una bufanda - Heinkel menciona pensativo. - Te la doy, si tú le das el gorro a Yumie y ella me da sus guantes. 

Enrico está a punto de negarse de nuevo, pero echa una mirada a la bufanda y cambia de opinión. Es de color dorado; de un tono apagado que, no obstante, se ve elegante y regio. - Está bien - dice fingiendo indiferencia.

Completado el intercambio, Yumiko y Heinkel se dan media vuelta y caminan hacia la parte de atrás del edificio. - ¿A dónde van? - Enrico se resiste, pero al final es vencido por la curiosidad.

\- Subiremos a la vieja encima, ¿nos acompañas? - Yumiko se detiene y hace la invitación con total sinceridad.

\- No digas nada, Yumie. No querrá hacerlo... No podrá hacerlo - Heinkel agrega con una sonrisa burlona, lo que enfurece a Enrico. Hace unos días les demostró cuán capaz era de saltar la cuerda y dirigir misiones de rescate de muñecas feas, subir a un árbol es una bobería que también puede realizar fácilmente y así se lo hace saber a esos dos...

* * *

Subir a un árbol no es la bobería sencilla que creyó que sería, pero lo consigue, eso es lo importante, ¿o no? Una vez sentado en la rama más alta a la que pudo acceder, se acomoda contra el tronco. Yumiko y Heinkel se ha sentado en ramas un poco más bajas, pero próximas, y bromean sobre cosas que a él no le llaman la atención en lo más mínimo, por lo que no escucha. En su lugar, se concentra en la vista; el árbol no es tan grande ni alto, pero Enrico no se queja por el panorama que tiene enfrente.

\- ¿Qué hacen allá arriba?

Enrico no salta por el susto, no, es sólo que esas ramas están muy resbaladizas. Cuando se recupera, mira hacia abajo y ve al padre Anderson al pie del árbol.

\- Padre Anderson, ¿quiere un dulce? Tenemos dulces, las monjas dijeron que la Befana nos los trajo - Yumiko es, como siempre, la que da inicio a la conversación. - También nos dieron ropa.

\- ¿Y qué tienen ahí?

\- Yo tengo una paleta de caramelo con centro relleno, aún no sé cuál es el relleno - la niña declara. - Y este gorro, ¿verdad que es bonito?

\- Ya lo creo, Yumie. Se te ve muy bien - el padre menciona amablemente. - ¿Y Heinkel?

\- Es goma de mascar - el aludido responde con timidez.

\- Heinkel hará la bomba más grande que exista - Yumiko interviene de inmediato.

\- Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo con una sola.

\- No, pero está practicando, padre Anderson.

\- Eso es bueno - el hombre afirma y luego voltea a donde está Enrico. - ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Umm... - Enrico aún no ha sacado nada de su bolsa de golosinas, por lo que señala la bufanda. - Tengo una bufanda.

\- ¿Te gusta?

El niño asiente y Anderson le sonríe satisfecho. - Padre, ¿cuál es su dulce favorito? - Heinkel por fin se atreve a hablar.

\- Creo que... la goma de mascar y el chocolate.

Después de haber revisado la bolsa rápidamente, Enrico se da cuenta de que tiene una pequeña barra de chocolate entre otros caramelos y se alegra, no porque su gusto concuerde con el de Anderson, sino porque, bueno, el chocolate es delicioso y ya, cualquier aclaración es innecesaria.

\- ¿Quiere un dulce?, padre - Yumiko insiste en la pregunta no respondida.

\- No, gracias, Yumie. Tengo una reunión con la madre superiora, pero los veré luego. Tengan cuidado al bajar - el sacerdote se despide y luego se marcha, no sin antes lanzar una mirada risueña y afectuosa a los tres niños.

Enrico observa la barra de chocolate en su mano y se dice que, a pesar de todo, la temporada navideña no es tan mala. En el momento en que va a romper el empaque, la risa alocada de Yumiko lo sorprende. Se inclina un poco para alcanzar a ver la causa de esa risa y descubre que casi todo el rostro de Heinkel está lleno de goma de mascar.

\- Fue bueno que el padre Anderson se fuera, porque si no, ahora te vería así - Yumiko dice entre carcajadas.

\- Oh, cállate - Heinkel se lamenta con ira, en tanto lucha por limpiarse la cara.

\- Si la tallas, se pegará más - Enrico dice con un tono a punto de romperse en una risa, pero logra contenerse -por muy divertida que sea la posibilidad de hacerlo, no quiere la rabia del otro niño sobre él- e intentar dar un buen consejo. - Tal vez si la mojas, sea más fácil quitarla.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y dónde obtendré algo para mojarla aquí arriba? - el niño pregunta bastante enojado.

\- Podrías usar saliva, pero no creo que tengas la suficiente, entonces te ayudaré. Puedo escupirte - Yumiko proporciona como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

\- Ugg... No quiero que me escupas, eso es asqueroso.

Enrico guarda silencio, pero no por fastidio o desprecio, sino simplemente encantado de las estupideces de los otros, pues, desde su punto de vista, ha sido un buen día. ¿Por qué desaprovechar las oportunidades para reírse un poco? Sí, ha sido un buen día y pasar el tiempo con estos dos no es tan malo, después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigamos con lo más evidente: el orfanato en que se criaron los Iscariote era italiano, todos estamos de acuerdo con ese hecho. Entonces... La decoración navideña, en Italia, se coloca el 8 de diciembre, día de la Inmaculada Concepción. Babbo Natale es el nombre que se usa para referirse a Santa Claus, San Nicolás, o como quieran llamarlo. La Befana es una figura del folclor italiano; se trata de una anciana que sale por la noche/madrugada del 6 de enero (como los Reyes Magos, en otros países) para dejar dulces a los niños de buen comportamiento y a los "malos", un pedazo de carbón.  
> Enrico considera que el árbol navideño es una vil tradición pagana cuando se entera -pienso que insistió tanto, hasta que alguien le contó sobre su origen-, pero no cree lo mismo de la celebración de la Navidad en sí, porque, vamos, las monjas pueden ser débiles con algunos temas, pero no iban a soltarle al niño la historia real tras las fiestas decembrinas (las Saturnalias). Oh, sí, creo que el orfanato es dirigido por religiosas.  
> Ahora, vamos con mi canon (MI canon, el que imaginé para esta historia y que no necesariamente tiene que coincidir con el original, si es que hay un original para estos asuntos): aunque Yumiko, Heinkel y Enrico se criaron en el mismo lugar, no fueron "amigos" inmediatamente. El agrado entre ellos se formó lentamente, tal vez en el caso de Yumiko y Heinkel pudo ser más rápido e intenso. Este diciembre, el del fic, fue una especie de descubrimiento entre los tres.  
> La razón de que Yumiko y Heinkel no conozcan todas las tradiciones navideñas tal como se presentan en la historia es que, tal vez, sus familias no las hayan celebrado de esa forma -extranjeros, después de todo- o ni siquiera las hayan festejado. Enrico sabe un poco más que ellas, porque imagino que su familia -si la tuvo- era originaria de Italia; sin embargo, aunque tiene cierto conocimiento al respecto, es más una idea de conjunto, algo general, porque hay detalles que ignora (quizá su familia no lo trataba tan bien como para invitarlo a celebrar, o qué sé yo).  
> Y a continuación los aspectos "técnicos": intenté escribir este fic de manera sencilla, como si fuera desde la perspectiva de un niño, específicamente, como si fuera desde el punto de vista de Enrico, por lo que traté de describir las cosas en un modo un poco seco o austero -mi falta de inspiración también influyó-, porque, según yo, Enrico tiene un proceso de pensamiento similar. De ahí que trate a Heinkel como un niño y no una niña -en mi canon, es mujer-, porque Enrico, al menos en Crossfire -sí, la Heinkel de Crossfire y de Hellsing no son la misma-, menciona que no sabía que Heinkel era mujer. Bien, seguí con esa idea aquí.  
> La nota parece más extensa que el propio fic, pero creo que es todo. Gracias a los que se atrevieron a leer.


End file.
